


Supporting the Hypothesis

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Topping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Dick's hypothesis is disproven. Tim has a chance for his own experiment.





	Supporting the Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Tim's turn to top."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Jul. 30th, 2009.

“Mmm, Tim. We need to stop.” At least, that was what Dick had wanted to say, but he couldn’t with Tim’s tongue in his mouth.

And, really, he didn’t actually want to say that, not with the way Tim was devouring him. Patrol that night had been unexpectedly easy, and they were back in Dick’s apartment way earlier than either of them thought they’d be. The lack of bad guys to beat up seemed to leave Tim with extra energy that he was putting into driving Dick out of his mind.

“Tim.” He pushed gently at Tim’s chest, and Tim finally listened and sat back. He was straddling Dick’s thighs, and had one hand on the back of the couch for balance. His sweatpants were barely containing his erection, and rather than give in to the urge to wrap his hand around it, Dick tightened his hand on Tim’s thigh. “What are we doing?”

“Making out.”

Dick shook his head, and took in Tim’s flushed face and dark eyes. “We’ve made out before. This isn’t that. If you were someone else I’d be stripping you naked if you didn’t do it to me first.”

“What does _that_ mean?” A defensive Tim was not a good Tim.

“Well… We’ve never done that before. Gone beyond the making out stage. And I don’t know if you’re ready for that.”

“What, you think I’m a virgin?”

“You’re…um. Not.” Dick didn’t spend a _whole_ lot of time thinking about Tim’s sex life, but he still thought of Tim as his little brother, and probably always would. His little brother wasn’t supposed to have sex.

Not without him, anyway. …damn twisted Batclan relationships…

Tim mimicked Dick as he answered, “Um. No.” Tim rocked his hips forward, enough to push his erection against Dick’s. “I doubt the Titans was full of pure virgins when you were a member. Not with those hormones and revealing costumes everywhere.”

Hmm, so which one (ones?) did Tim sleep with? He obviously wasn’t picky about gender… “So what are you saying?”

“That I’m tired of you shying away when we get past quote-on-quote making out. I won’t break.” Tim’s blue eyes were so serious… So sexy.

“I just didn’t want to rush you. I care about you too much for that.” He really did. Apparently he wasn’t going to get to take Tim’s virginity, but he could still make _their_ first time special.

Very pointedly, Tim stripped out of his t-shirt and dropped it on the floor. Then he pried Dick’s right hand from his left thigh and guided it to his erection. “Please.”

Who the hell was Dick to argue with _that_?

He reached past the waistband of the sweatpants, and why had he thought Tim would have underwear on? It seemed like Tim had had the evening planned ever since they landed on the fire escape and climbed inside the apartment after patrol. There was nothing to block his hand from the soft skin of Tim’s cock. He brushed a fingertip over the leaking slit, making Tim suck in a breath.

“Timmy…” Dick pushed the pants down as far as they’d go, and got a proper grip. He stroked a few times, smearing pre-come around the head. “What exactly are we planning on doing here? Because this alone could keep me busy probably all night.”

“I’m not letting you jerk me off all night.”

“I could probably blow you all night, too.” The fantasy of Tim pulling on his hair and coming in his mouth made Dick salivate. Any intention to be noble with his little brother was pushed aside by the new surge of lust.

Tim’s eyes shut and there was another pulse of pre-come. The eyes opened again and bore into Dick’s. “Could we maybe do the exploring thing another night? I really just had the sex in mind.”

He knew what Tim meant, so Dick didn’t go into the ‘there are hundreds of ways to have sex without penetration’ lecture. Besides, he wasn’t exactly trying to keep Tim from having sex, so trying to be a model for restraint was a conflict of interest.

Wrapping his left hand around Tim’s neck, he pulled him into another kiss and squeezed his cock with his right hand. He bit at Tim’s lip as he pulled away. “What did you have in mind? Pitching or catching, I mean.”

“I’ve been wondering if the rumors were true.”

Dick felt his eyebrow rise, but he kept up his idle stroking of Tim’s cock. “Which rumors?” He knew he was at the center of quite a lot of them.

Rocking slowly into Dick’s fist, Tim answered, “The ones about you having the best ass in the cape and cowl crowd.”

Roy. Or Wally. Or, hell, Dick had heard the rumor from so many people and in so many iterations it could have been anyone. “Well, you can’t exactly take my word for it…”

“Can I find out for myself?”

Groaning, Dick shut his eyes, then opened them. Tim looked hopeful in a way Dick hadn’t seen in a while. “Absolutely.” He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen that _grin_ before, either. “But let’s just…” he squeezed Tim’s cock again and rubbed right underneath the head with his thumb, “take it slow.”

“If you keep that up there’s not going to be any slow about it.”

“I highly doubt you’d be done for long even after coming hard.”

“Might fall asleep.”

Now, _that_ Dick couldn’t argue with. It was early tonight, but it wasn’t as if he and Tim led normal lives with actual normal healthy sleep patterns. He’d fallen asleep on Roy more than once after a quick orgasm, and vice versa. “Wouldn’t want that happening.”

With Tim’s intentions in mind, Dick let himself be a little more uninhibited. He stroked his cock harder and tried to guess how it would feel inside him, and rubbed his other thumb over Tim’s nipple.

Tim moaned a little, eyes slipping shut briefly, and grabbed a handful of Dick’s hair. He leaned down again for more kissing, harder now as if revving himself up for more. There was definitely electricity in the air that wasn’t there before.

Pulling away, Tim slipped off Dick’s lap to stand. He pulled his sweatpants off and stood there stroking himself slowly and looking at Dick rather indeterminably. It was either ‘strip now and turn over’ or ‘watch me jerk off.’ “Tim, you’re driving me crazy.”

“How?” He flexed his free arm a little, lean muscle on display. “Besides the obvious, I mean.”

Cheeky little… “I guess I was expecting this to go a little differently.”

The crossed arms and raised eyebrow were not a good sign. “What, because you’re older and taller and more experienced and thought I was young and virginal and going to roll over for you?”

“Absolutely not!” Dick stood now, trying to slouch a little to cover the few inches difference in their heights. “Well. Maybe. But I don’t know why I expected you to be predictable _now_ when you’ve never been before. You’ve always kept me on my toes and that’s one of the many things I admire about you.”

Tim watched him warily as Dick stripped out of the sleeveless t-shirt and running pants he was wearing, then the worn and comfy boxers he had on. He twisted to display his backside to Tim, trying to get just the right angle to draw his eye from his shoulder down the slope of his back to his ass. “Any particular position you had in mind?”

“Are you sure about this?” Was that _doubt_ in Tim’s voice?

“Yes. And I’m sorry. Sorry I’ve been treating you with kid gloves, and underestimating you and how much you turn me on.” He pulled Tim close to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pressing their erections together. “You don’t know what it’s like, having this hot younger guy watching your every move, getting a decent idea of how he feels for you, and then somehow you and he put it together and you’ve built up a lot of stuff in your mind as you watch him watch you, and what it would be like to actually live out the fantasies you have, and then that younger guy takes your breath away with how much he wants you.”

That was the closest thing to soul bearing that Dick had done in a while. Once a Bat, always a Bat, and being a Bat meant very few words and a lot of action. That was probably why he and Tim were having this conversation now, when action was imminent, rather than sometime before when it would have been more ideal.

Tim’s arms snaked around him, fingers sliding over scars and hands resting right at the base of his spine. He spoke into Dick’s shoulder, where Dick held him tightly. “I don’t know what it’s like. I just know that I’ve wanted this for a long time. And yeah, I’ve fooled around with my teammates, but that doesn’t… You know. But I keep having to prove myself, or live up to expectations, and I thought I was done having to try to do that with you.”

Ouch. “I’m sorry.” They held each other for a few more moments, trying to just _be_ with each other, or at least that’s what Dick wanted to do. He wanted to be with a new lover, and didn’t want to be Robin and Nightwing or brothers or whatever the hell they could be. Unfortunately they could never just be Dick and Tim. But that didn’t mean they had to worry about each other’s expectations right this second.

Dick reached down and groped Tim’s lovely sculpted ass. “Now I’m worried my ass is going to be a let down.”

Tim gave his own grope. “Never.”

“So… Bedroom?”

“Yes.”

~*~

Tim felt like slapping himself. Maybe he would, but he wasn’t sure how long Dick would be turned around rummaging through his bedside table. How did a nice make out session that was really foreplay turn into some long conversation about emotions and expectations? _Nothing_ was ever easy.

Maybe it shouldn’t be, though. Expectations of an easy relationship had been what had ended his others. And it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing Dick had expected Tim to be pure and easy—he had apparently wanted to be Tim’s first. And if he hadn’t expected Tim to be dominant, well, he was mistaken. He could take control and tease and be hot. He’d grown up watching _Dick_ after all.

With the air cleared, though, everything out in the open that needed to be, the night could only improve. Maybe they should take it slow, but hell, there was no time in their line of work to take things slow. Dick was trying to be noble, but Tim knew the truth. It really might be ‘now or never.’

And damn, if the rumors about Dick were even an eighth true…

Finally Dick straightened and turned around, condoms and lube in his hands. He handed them to Tim with a grin. “Where do you want me?”

“Can I just touch for a little first?” The argument had put a bit of a damper on Tim’s libido.

“Anywhere you want for as long as you want.” That damn grin of Dick’s was almost enough to make Tim tell him to bend over right there.

Instead he reached up slowly and slid his fingers through Dick’s hair. It was softer than it looked and felt good against his fingers. He pressed his body against Dick’s, and tilted his head up for a soft kiss that soon turned hard as the electricity between them sparked again. His hands slid down Dick’s body even as Dick’s came up to hold him in place.

Dick’s cock felt fantastic in Tim’s hand, foreskin making it easy to jerk him off even while he felt his own hips jerk forward as Dick moaned. When Tim realized he was riding Dick’s thigh and getting way too close to coming all over his stomach, he forced himself to pull back. “Can we…? I mean, are you ready to move on?”

“Just tell me where you want me.”

Tim shut his eyes but could feel the pre-come drip out of the slit in his cock. There was nothing sexier than Dick Grayson. Opening his eyes, his mind flipped through its rolodex of possible positions. “Um.”

“What about this?” Dick climbed onto the bed and faced away from Tim, then sank down to his knees and elbows. He spread his legs a bit and arched his back to raise his ass in the air.

“Jesus.”

“Dick’ll do.”

“Huh?”

“Get a move on before I come without your help. You just… Knowing you’re looking at me the way you are… It’s hot. You have no idea.”

He could maybe take a guess, what with knowing that Dick was really turned on, but they didn’t need to get in some weird conversation about who turned on whom more. “Just let me…” Tim knelt on the bed behind Dick and ran a hand down that perfect, scarred back. Lean muscle crossed with scars, and a bruise from two nights ago. His hand reached the base of Dick’s spine and he couldn’t help but slide it around to the side and squeeze his ass. Dick rocked into the touch like Tim hoped he would.

This was going to be _good_.

“Dick, I’m gonna. You know.”

“Fuck me?”

“Yes. Hard.”

Dick snorted. “I hope so.”

All right, enough talking. No more of their usual banter. Talking meant less sex, and they could talk any time. But this, their first time together, was now.

Maybe Tim should try to make it a little more, well, sensual.

He knelt closer and leaned over Dick’s back to suck on his shoulder. Dick dropped his head and let his knees slide down so he was prostrate on the mattress, giving Tim more access to his body. Tim straddled his hips to reach his neck. He already knew that he loved the way Dick tasted, the way he smelled, but this was so much more _real_ , being pressed against him all skin and sweat.

The way his cock was pressed between him and Dick’s ass made it even better; it emphasized just what they were doing there in Dick’s apartment, on his bed.

Sucking and biting, Tim left a bruise on each side of Dick’s neck, low enough and to the side enough that a shirt would probably cover the marks. He wondered if Dick would mind the bruises, but if anything he seemed to get more turned on. That was a very pleased smile on his face when he turned his head.

“Tim, not that I don’t like the teasing, but I’ve been waiting for your cock for like forever here.”

“So impatient.” Tim shifted to Dick’s side and gave his ass a little loving slap.

“You’d be too, in my position.”

“If I were in your position, I don’t think I’d have lasted this long.” Think, hell, he knew if he were waiting for Dick’s cock he’d have shot his load by now just watching Dick jerk himself and smirk at him.

Tim knelt back on his heels and put a hand under Dick’s hip to get him to raise up again. He used the lube (from a new tube, he noted happily) to slick his fingers, and started with two right away. Dick wasn’t tense at all and his fingers slipped in easily. He even rocked with him, riding Tim’s fingers in a way that almost made him lose it right there, imagining his cock in their place.

Dick trembled when Tim found his prostate, and Tim wanted to make him suck in that pleased breath over and over. “ _Tim_. Just stick it _in_ already.”

Unable to hold back his smirk, Tim did as he was told. Sheathed and lubed up, he raised himself back to a good position. He lined up and pressed forward, slowly working himself in between sculpted cheeks into the unique tightness that was Dick Grayson.

It was _unbelievable_.

For all Tim knew that he was smart and worldly and creative and resourceful, he couldn’t quite put into words what sex with Dick was like. His pre-verbal (post-verbal?) reptile brain was taking over. He only knew that Dick was tight and hot around him, and when he finally was in and moving and Dick started moving with him, he couldn’t control the shudders of his body.

With one hand clamped on Dick’s shoulder and the other curled around his hip, Tim rode Dick like he never quite thought he’d ever be able to. With a shift of position it was hard and fast and _hot_ , especially when he hit the right spot inside of Dick and he twitched around him. _He_ did that. He made Dick twitch and moan and sweat and drop his head like it was too much work to hold it up.

“God, Dick…” Tim’s hips bucked involuntarily as Dick tightened around him. It was like there was a circuit running through them, making Tim’s skin hot and his touch spark as he rubbed Dick’s back and thrust inside him.

“If you gotta go, then go. Don’t torture yourself.”

“Don’t you mean come?”

Dick didn’t respond, either because he thought Tim was an idiot or because he was paying more attention to jerking himself off. The action made him move more underneath Tim, more around him, making everything _better_ in a way that he’d have never guessed possible. It was enough to push him over the edge, body tightening and then relaxing all at once to the point where he might have collapsed to the floor if he wasn’t still inside Dick.

He stayed where he was for another minute or so, catching his breath and getting feeling and control back in his legs. Back at something resembling equilibrium, he pulled out of Dick slowly, trying to hold onto being in Dick as long as possible. Not that he didn’t think they wouldn’t do this again _as soon as possible_ , but first Dick had to come.

Condom thrown away and wet cloth in hand, Tim came back to the bed, where Dick had rolled over onto his back and was tightly but lazily stroking his erection. Dick grinned. “I figured you’d want to watch, but couldn’t stand having the latex and lube on you.”

Tim shrugged; if anyone knew him, it was Dick. “Do you want help?”

“Sure.”

Crawling next to him, Tim reached over and gripped Dick’s cock, liking the feel of it in his hand even more now that Dick was near orgasm. He really wanted to play with the foreskin, really wanted to figure out what made Dick squirm and leak, but they had time for that later. Right now he just needed to see Dick lose it under his hand.

Figuring it wouldn’t take much finesse at this stage, unless Dick was _really_ acting a few minutes ago, Tim just did a few quick strokes to get used to it, then worked a little harder and hoped it would be enough.

He shouldn’t have worried. Before many strokes at all Dick tensed under his hand then jerked up into it, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open as he panted, spurting onto his stomach and Tim’s hand. Maybe it wasn’t quite the show Tim had been partly expecting, but it was still one of the most fantastic things he’d ever seen and felt.

Still lovingly working his hand on Dick’s cock, Tim leaned into the kiss Dick was trying to give him and missed the first time. Eventually Dick pushed his hand away, body unable to take any more stimulation, but that just allowed Tim to straddle Dick’s thighs and kiss him harder.

Dick’s hands wound up around his hips and pulled him closer to him, Tim’s sac resting against Dick’s soft cock and making Tim hard all over again. Pulling back to look into Dick’s dark eyes, Tim smiled. “That was really good.”

The smile Dick gave him could light a room. “As good as the rumors said?”

“Pretty sure. I’ll have to experiment several more times at least, though, to get a fair gauge. Scientific method and everything.”

“Experiment whenever you need to. I wouldn’t want the hypothesis disproven, though.”

Tim shook his head. “Never. You ass can only get better. I mean, this was only the first time. I hope to experiment often.”

“We can try again in another few minutes. I need a little more recovery time than you do.”

Looking down at Dick’s groin, where his semen-coated cock appeared to be getting hard again, Tim smirked. “Not much more.”

“You’re just that hot.”

“Not as much as you.”

They sat like that for a while longer, Tim straddling Dick’s lap with Dick’s arms around him, just getting more comfortable with each other and with everything that had happened that night. Realizing tonight was the night, arguing, sharing incredible sex with smiles and comfort afterwards.

Maybe they weren’t each other’s firsts, but that didn’t mean that nothing was special. Dick would always be special to Tim, that’s just the way it was and what he meant to him. Maybe not _the world_ but damn near.

And hell, Dick lived up to every rumor. But Tim could never tell him that. The guy had an ego larger than Gotham. And letting him think he had to prove himself could only be advantageous for Tim.

He saw a lot of hot creative sex in his future. In the name of science.


End file.
